Let Me Guess
by Zammie4eva
Summary: What was the real reason Draco denied recognising Harry at malfoy manor? I aim to tell you in this fic. Spoilers for seventh book. Draco/Harry oh and Dobby doesn't die! My first Drarry fic!


**Let Me Guess**

**What was the reason Draco denied recognising Harry at Malfoy Manor? I aim to tell you in this fic. Spoilers for the seventh book. Drarry! Oh, and Dobby doesn't die in this yay!**

"Don't worry Luna, Olivander, Griphook, I'll think of a way to get us out of here," Harry said to his fellow captives in Malfoy Manor.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I'm still working on that." Harry admitted.

"Harry! Where the hell are you? Harry!"

The three Gryffindors turned towards the sound and Ron in particular looked shocked when Harry smiled.

"Draco!" Ron and Harry walked up to the bars that held them captive to talk to the Slytherin.

"In trouble again Harry? What happened? Last I heard you were half-way across the country," Draco said.

"Yeah well thank you father's cronies for the unexpected visit." Harry snapped.

Draco grimaced. "Mm. I take it you've discovered the Dark Lord's name's been jinxed?"

"Yeah we figured that," Ron snarled ill-temperedly.

"Can you help us get out Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco looked uneasy. "I shouldn't even be here talking to you, I could be killed if I was seen,"

"No great lose I'm sure." Ron said.

Harry waved him down. "Come on Dray, there's gotta be something you can do,"

Draco groaned. "Stop looking at me like that! I can't get you out, father has the keys," he said.

"Distract him! Draco for Merlin's sake we have to get out of here, if not You Know Who's gonna come and kill us all! Show a little concern for that will you!" Harry shouted losing his patience.

"Harry it's not that simple! Look, the only thing I can do is give you your wands back," Draco handed Ron, Harry and Luna their wands.

Well, Harry had Hermonie's since his had been snapped.

"There's got to be something else, show some backbone Malfoy," Ron said.

"I'm not a Gryffindor!" Draco snapped. "I am a coward by nature, I am not brave like you three, I am sly and do things to suit myself, I'm too scared to do anything more than this!"

"Dray," Harry held a hand through the bars. "You don't have to be a Gryffindor to be brave,"

Draco looked at the hand, then slowly he took it. "Alright. But I die because of you, be warned I'm coming back to haunt you,"

Harry smiled. "No problem."

Ron looked at Harry with a nonplussed expression. "What's going on Harry?" he asked.

"I'll have to explain later Ron. For now, is there anything you can do for Hermonie?" Harry asked turning back to Draco.

"I can try. But I don't think I'll be much help with Granger, I mean Aunt Bellatrix is the one torturing her, not much gets in her way when she's 'busy'," Draco said.

Just then they heard Hermonie scream again. "Hermonie! Look Malfoy, just get us out of here and I won't knock your block off!" Ron said.

Draco sneered. "As if you could Weasley," he mocked.

"Shut up both of you!" Harry snapped.

Draco looked at Harry, before he smiled. "You owe me one Harry," he said.

Harry sighed. "By this point, I owe you a hundred Dray," he replied.

Draco laughed. "Oh yeah, that's what I like to hear – the Boy Who Lived owes Draco Malfoy a hell of a lot of favours. I expect to collect them once you destroy old Voldy you know," he teased.

"No problem. Just get us out of here." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "You may wish to stand back,"

The Malfoy prodigy aimed his wand at the door. _"Bombarda!" _

The door was blown open and the Gryffindors, the goblin and the old wand-maker scampered out of the dungeon.

"Quick, someone would have heard that." Draco said holding out a hand for Luna to jump over what used to be the door.

"You know which way to go Luna?" he asked her.

Luna nodded. "Just the way you told me, straight out, left than out the door." She said.

"Good girl. You'll have to get Granger out on your own I'm afraid, but that shouldn't be a problem if I make a distraction first. Now let's go,"

True to his word, Draco created a distraction, plus an elaborate fight scene between him and Harry in which he got disarmed, then they grabbed Hermonie, and Luna showed them the way out.

Outside the Manor, they met Dobby, who transported them to the house by the sea, where they set up Griphook and Olivander in beds to recuperate.

~two days later~

Harry was sitting on a sand dune with Luna when Ron questioned him.

"What the heck was with you and Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Well…" Harry stared. How should he put this?

"Draco's not so bad," Luna said in her wispy voice. "He's actually quite nice, if you get to know him,"

"Yeah. You see, Dray and I have been keeping a secret from everyone. We've been…dating since fifth year in secret so no one would find out, sorry you had to find out like this Ron," Harry said.

Ron took it surprisingly well considering the circumstances.

"Huh. So, you and Malfoy eh? S'pose he mustn't be so bad, if you like him. I guess." He said finally.

Harry smiled. Ron went back inside and told Hermonie, who took it slightly worse that Ron, but even still, it went pretty well.

Luna smiled at the sky, murmuring something about Nargles, and Harry was just glad everything worked out. So far so good.

In his mind, he bid Draco goodnight as he went to bed.

-Malfoy Manor-

"Night Harry," Draco mumbled slipping under his covers, and fell asleep. He idly wondered when he'd see Harry again.

**The end.**

**Okay so this is my first Drarry fic so go easy on me please! And don't forget to review! ^_^**


End file.
